Si j'étais un garçon
by Lenaii
Summary: Tu sais, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé si j'étais un garçon". Leah réfléchit à ce que serait sa vie si elle était un garçon. Petit OS. Jake/Leah. TRADUCTION


**Petit Os que je trouvais très mignon et que j'ai donc décidé de traduire, au lieu de réviser mes examens. D'un autre côté, je peux aussi me dire que ça me fait progresser en anglais, j'y gagne des deux côtés ahahaha ! L'histoire originale de « **_**xtapx »**_** est en lien sur mon profil, c'est toujours mieux de lire l'original que la traduction peut-être un peu approximative.**

**Disclaimer : rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient comme vous le savez déjà, les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent uniquement à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire qui suit ci dessous ne m'appartient pas non plus, étant uniquement traduite par mes soins, tout le mérite en revient donc à l'auteur de l'histoire même si à elle non plus rien ne lui appartient, la petite veinarde de SM a tout ! double disclaimer voila**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Parce qu'on s'est tous un jour demandé ce que notre vie serait si on était né du sexe opposé…_

**If I Were a Boy**

« Je te déteste. » me cracha-t-elle à la figure.

« Oui oui » lui répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel et en m'appuyant contre l'écorce de l'arbre. « Et que l'idée de sauter de la falaise ne te vienne même pas à l'esprit, je ne sauterai pas après toi aujourd'hui. »

« Comme tu veux, O grand alpha. » dit Leah en se rapprochant du bord la falaise de deux pas ignorant ce que je viens tout juste de dire.

« Tu sais, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si j'étais né garçon. » continue-t-elle de délirer tout en se rapprochant lentement du bord. « Hé, j'aurai pu être enfant unique si j'étais un garçon. Sais-tu à quel point le lycée aurait été plus simple ? Boire, sortir avec des filles, faire du sport. Ou ce que vous faites, vous stupides garçons. Même cette stupide connerie de loup aurait été plus simple. Au moins mon père s'y serait attendu. Mince, j'aurai pu avoir la vie la plus simple, pas d'ennuyeux petit frère à protéger, je pourrai traîner à moitié nue comme vous autres, espèces de nases, sans m'inquiéter à propos des gens qui fixent du regard la grande fille à peine vêtue, traînant toujours autour de **GIGANTESQUES** garçons sans t-shirt ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que tout le monde dans la Réserve pense de moi ? » Elle stoppe et je sais qu'elle fait semblant d'attendre une réponse de ma part, et je sens ses yeux me sonder, me défiant de parler. A la place je ferme mes yeux et attends qu'elle continue, j'ai souhaité beaucoup de choses dans ma vie mais me faire tuer par Leah n'en faisait pas partie et l'interrompre quand elle a quelque chose à dire, et bien même moi je ne suis pas suffisamment stupide.

« Pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire mais quand même, ma mère fait partie des Anciens ! On pourrait penser que cela me vaudrait un peu de respect mais non, tout ce que je reçois ce sont des murmures et des regards parce que je suis une **FILLE** et le destin me déteste tellement qu'il a décidé de me faire entre les deux : pas une fille, mais pas un garçon non plus. » finit Leah en s'asseyant au bord même de la falaise.

« Est-ce que ça ne ferait pas de toi une hermaphrodite ? » demandais-je, ouvrant un œil et regardant ses poings qui commencent à se serrer. C'est toujours drôle de voir Leah exaspérée.

« Non crétin, un hermaphrodite, c'est quelqu'un qui a tant des parties génitales féminines comme cette espèce de stupide chose que vous avez pendant entre vos jambes, et que je couperai si tu ne fais pas attention. »

« Ouch, quelqu'un s'est levé du mauvais côté du lit ce matin _(NT : en gros, quelqu'un s'est levé du pied gauche, mais comme ça collait pas avec la suite, j'ai laissé la traduction littérale.)_ »

« Non, _quelqu'un_ s'est réveillé par terre parce que QUELQU'UN a décidé de prendre toute la place dans le lit » dit-elle amèrement.

« Ben, c'est pas ma faute si je suis une _**gigantesque**_personne. En plus, ton lit est fait pour une petite personne, comme toi, maintenant viens ici et tais toi, contente toi de regarder ce stupide couché de soleil avec moi, comme une _**fille**_le ferait avec son petit copain ! Je te garantis que si tu étais un garçon, ça serait pas aussi drôle, pour aucun de nous deux. » Je ris comme elle décide finalement de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Je te déteste toujours » réplique-t-elle automatiquement, saisissant mes côtés et regardant les nuages.

« Je sais, mais moi je t'aime » dis-je dans ses cheveux, comme je la rapprochais de moi.

Et que Dieu me vienne en aide parce que je sais que je suis en train d'être égoïste mais je le pense vraiment. Je l'aime plus que tout, si seulement elle pouvait arrêter de souhaiter qu'elle était un garçon…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
